ANGELS CLUB
by HisGuardianAngel
Summary: a group of girls meet by coincidence in a school that only cares for sports while every other club is banished to the basement of the school will these girls form a band and show that people deserve to be heard. and sports aren't everything. story contains these couples: May/Drew, Dawn/Paul, Leaf/Gary, Lyra/Silver, Misty/Ash, Serena/Calem


AN: so I decided to write this after watching a movie with my little sister. I thought it would be cute to do something based on the movie I watched with Dawn and Paul. Anyway, I now have a Facebook and twitter account accessible towards my fans located on my profile please follow me on twitter and add me on Facebook you will see previews to my stories before they are even posted! Anyway happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

_**"Angels club! Angels Club! Angels Club!" yelled the crowd of people that seemed to fill the entire stadium as if not a single seat was left bare. It was amazing how in a short amount of time we have gotten this far I looked at my band mates and smiled then looked back at the crowd of people yelling our name. How the band met and came together was a mystery to all of them and we wonder if they would believe us if they knew just how we started.**_

_"ok the rules of detention are no eating, drinking, sleeping, talking, tapping, and texting you break the rules I add another day of detention" Mrs Sanchez said. Mrs. Sanchez was a short woman with thick rimmed glasses. She was a sweet lady but she was really sassy._

_"ok instead of letting you girls sit there and twiddle your little thumbs for the next hour we are gonna put those thumbs to use. We are gonna clean up round here, we are gonna unpack, We are gonna turn this storage room into a music room" she stated and began handing us rags. My blue eyes looked around at the four girls around me. The first girl was a girl with brown hair in a pigtail sort of hairstyle and deep sapphire eyes. She wore a red top that said "Perfect" in black letters with black skinny jeans on her feet were red converse with black laces. The other girl, on my Left was a girl with orange hair tied in a side pony tail and dark green eyes. She wore a blue top that said "question authority" in big black letters and had a pair of ripped jeans and brown boots on her feet. the Third girl was a girl with long blue hair and ocean blue eyes out of all of us she seemed to be the girliest. She had her nails painted pink they looked perfectly trimmed and filed and she wore a strapless pink dress and a white jacket her hair was left down and she had white flats. a big pink purse sat by her feet. The girl had a bit of makeup on nothing too noticeable just lip gloss, light pink eye shadow and a little bit of black eyeliner. In all honesty she looked scared to death to be here. Not that I blame her I didn't fit in much with these people either I had long brownish hair and blue eyes. I looked down at my attire I was wearing a dress that the top part was black and the skirt part was red with black boots to finish it off my pink bag laid by my feet. I looked behind me there was a girl with Brown hair in pigtails and big brown eyes. she wore a red top with blue skinny jeans and red high tops. I turned to look at Mrs. Sanchez when I heard her speak on the other side of the room opening a guitar case_

_"I mean...we might as well make the best of it, we've been banished to the basement" she said lifting up the guitar sighing softly and paused when we heard the running of water from the pipes_

_"Did you hear that?" she said looking around the room and saw water began to leak from the ceiling._

_"Ooo you know what!? if they spent a fraction of what that new gymnasium cost to keep this music program alive i just..." she paused her rant when more water was heard rushing from the ceiling._

_"That is it that is it!" __**Now if we want to tell this right, we need to go back to the beginning, the morning it all began..**_

**Misty's POV**

I was playing my electric guitar a big smile on my face as I played however I was the only one enjoying the sound from this beautiful instrument.

"Misty turn that fucking thing off!" one of my many sisters yelled from the kitchen I ignored her and kept playing jumping up and down a bit while strumming enjoying the sounds that were made.

"Misty so help me if you don't stop play that damn thing I gonna shove it down your damn throat! now get your ass out and get to school!" another one of my sisters yelled I sighed putting my guitar in its case and carried it up to my room and grabbed my bag before heading out the door. I looked back at my house no this wasn't my house it wasn't even a home. I was misunderstood, neglected and my sisters didn't give much of a damn about me. we had moved from the Kanto region to Sinnoh for whatever reason I'm not sure something about my sisters and their plays. I walked down my street heading to my brand new school I could already tell I was gonna hate this place I was once again gonna be the weird new girl that no one talked to. Not that I cared much back in my old school I didn't have much friends either mainly because people were scared of my temper. I stopped when I saw that I made it to the school my green eyes glanced at it taking in everything yep I knew I would hate this school banners of different sports teams hung everywhere and students in flocks walked inside somewhere just outside hanging out talking with people. I continued my walk and inwardly rolled my eyes as i passed the jocks.

"haha check out the new girl" a boy with brown hair and brown eyes to match I sighed and kept walking wondering what the day would bring.

**Dawn's POV**

I sat in the car with my mom she was driving looking straight ahead.

"Dawn you know Palmer right?" mom asked quietly I nodded not really paying attention I was applying my make up and half listening.

"Dawn...he's proposed to me" my mom said my lip gloss went passed my lip and onto my cheek.

"WHAT!?" I screeched I heard my mom sigh and reach to grab a tissue and handed it to me all while keeping her eyes on the road.

"You heard me Dawn, He's Proposed and I said yes" I felt anger boil up inside me how could she do this? dad died and she moves on I mean Palmer was a good guy don't get me wrong I had nothing against him I just didn't want my mother to forget my dad.

"Dawn... Just give Palmer a chance you never know you might like him and you get a step brother Dawn, you said you always wanted a brother or sister".

"Yea but not this way" I muttered I heard my mom sigh as she pulled into the parking lot. I grabbed my pink bag and looked in the mirror to make sure I got the lip gloss out and got out of the car and flattened out my dress before walking towards the school.

**Lyra's POV**

I sat in my parent's car drumming on the seats with my drum sticks not really paying attention to anything but the sound of each hit till my mom turned around.

"Lyra are you excited?" I paused in my drumming and gave my mom a clueless look

"soccer tryouts are today" she said smiling at me.

"Oh right, yeah of course I'm excited" I said with fake excitement I hated soccer I preferred my drums instead of kicking around a stupid ball.

"Your mother..." my dad started.

"We" mom cut in,

"thought you might like to have this with you today for luck" my dad said.

"It was your brother's Kyle scored the winning goal at the state finals with that ball" my mom said and began crying my dad held her hand comforting her.

"Mom what are you crying for Kyle is just away at college" I said annoyed at my mom's behavior she only moved her hand up and down in a go motion. I took the soccer ball and got out of the car and walked to the school stopping when I saw a car drive past me. In the car was a boy with Red hair a black shirt with a skull on it and dark black pants and black converse. with a girl with blond hair a lot of makeup and clothes that showed way too much. The girl wore a short skirt high heels and a white blouse that came just above her belly button. _'Why on earth was he with a girl like that' _and began walking only to trip and fall I quickly got up grabbed my bag and my brother's ball and ran inside.

**May's POV**

My dad pulled into my school driving past several students getting out of their cars till he found a spot and parked.

"May you need to talk to your teacher about extra credit, your grades aren't looking too great" he said I turned and smiled at him.

"Yes dad" I said smiling to him.

"May are you wearing makeup?" he asked I quickly turned my head.

"No of course not dad" I said rubbing the lip gloss off my lips.

"Because...you're much too young for that sort of thing"

"Yes dad, bye dad" I said kissing his cheek grabbing my bag and got out of my car and hurried off I saw my boyfriend a few feet away standing with his friends it was hard not to miss him he was rather tall had green hair and emerald eyes.

"Please don't see me please don't see me" I chanted quietly to myself as I rushed passed his group thankful he didn't see me and headed to the bathroom to change out of the clothes I was currently wearing a stupid frilly pink dress my mother insisted I wear with black flats my parents tried so hard to keep me as a little girl but I was in high school and dresses were not my thing. I threw off the dress and shoved it in my bag and put on my red top and black skinny jeans. I then slipped on a pair of socks and then my converse. I looked in the mirror before walking out and walked passed the lockers.

"There you are I was looking for you" my boyfriend, said handing me a rose.

"Oh drew you scared me" I said smiling and giggling a bit and took his hand with my free hand locking our fingers together as we walked.

"So the band and I are gonna ditch this morning and practice for the Halloween bash you wanna come?"

"Sure I'd love...I cant" I said remembering I had to talk to my teacher about extra credit.

"Whaaat come on May we barely see each other as it is" he said looking down at me.

"well..maybe this Saturday, I'll tell my dad I've got extra credit or.." I said letting go of his hand and looking up at him hopefully.

"No, you know I got rehearsals all weekend plus soccer come on.. just this once...for me" he said now playing with my hair I turned to look at Cyrus's office.

"Look don't worry about Cyrus he's dealing with the new girl" Drew said I looked up at him considering to follow him.

**Misty's POV**

I sat in the office with Principle Cyrus and my older sister who came inside after she parked the car.

"I think Misty is still working through some anger issues about moving"

"Yes, I can see that" He said running a hand through his blue hair and sitting down in his black leather chair.

"But I'm afraid that shirt is..." He started pointing to my shirt.

"What? is there a dress code here?" I asked straightening out my shirt more. Cyrus chuckled

"No but there is a border line and that shirt crosses it" he said taking a sip of his coffee. I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"What about freedom of expression? Do you have that here?"

"Misty, just cover it up for today ok" My sister said handing me her jacket. Cyrus stood up from his chair staring at awards from sports teams that seemed to cover his office walls.

"Misty is it? I run a tight ship here, I don't know how they did things back in Kanto, but my school students respect the rules" he said walking past the surveillance screens my green eyes glanced at the screens and I smirked slightly.

"Written and unwritten" he continued and notice my gaze on the screen and saw Two students a girl and boy skipping class he reached for the remote zooming into their faces and pausing the video.

"You are dismissed Miss Waterflower" Cyrus said still looking at the screen I stood up and left not caring if my sister followed or not and walked the halls.

**May's POV**

"Please don't call my parents, they don't even want me alone with a boy if they found out I skipped class with a boy they'd never let me out of the house!" I said pleadingly to Principle Cyrus.

"This is your first infraction..." he said tapping the phone on his hand

"Your grades are decent..." he said still tapping the phone on his hand. I felt as if I couldn't breathe

"I wont call your father" he said putting the phone down.

"Thank you!" I said sighing in relief.

"This time" he added and my eyes widened.

"But if I ever catch you skipping class again.." he said filling out the detention sheet.

"You won't I promise" I said taking the form and ran out of his office to find Drew I found him sitting in the cafeteria.

"So?" he said waiting to hear my punishment I held up my form

"Detention but at least we'll be together right?" when I didn't hear Drew answer right away I looked at him.

"Right?" I said again he smiled sheepishly.

"Actually he let me off with a warning"

"A warning!?"

"Yea I got soccer practice and a big game coming up and I just can't miss them but uh.. I'll see you at lunch ok" he said handing me a rose.

"Yea sure" I said softly and watched him walk away.

"Unbelievable" I muttered and headed to the detention room.

**Dawn's POV**

"Hey Dawn! wait up!" Barry yelled I stopped and waited for him to catch up when he did he was kneeled over breathing heavily his blond hair was messy. He was wearing his usual orange and white sweater and grey pants with his brown shoes.

"So I'm looking really forward to you being my new sister" as soon as that left his mouth I felt myself snap.

"I am not your sister!" as I raised my foot stomping it down I didn't notice that Principle Cyrus was right behind me and it was HIS foot I had stomped on before I could even speak I was handed the detention slip and he walked away and Barry was also gone in a flash I sighed today was not my day.

**Serena's POV**

I sat in the janitor's closet apple in my hand and a book on my lap reading silently. I took a bite of my apple and my leg accidentally brushed the mop broom and some other supplies. I quickly tried to catch them to prevent noise but it only seemed to make more noise. Then the door opened revealing Principle Cyrus with a detention slip and handed it to me and closed the door leaving. I sighed fixing the supplies and picked up my belongings and headed to the detention room.

**Lyra's POV**

We were in line kicking a stupid soccer ball into the even more stupid goal.

"Summers! you gotta kick the ball!" a guy with Brown spiked up hair with brown eyes said to me he was obviously on the team and buddy buddy with the coach which annoyed me to no end cause he seemed to pick on me most.

"Like this" he said kicking the ball into my back causing me to face plant the ground I stood up angrily.

"You know what I've had it I don't wanna play soccer, I don't want your abuse and I most certainly don't want my brother's stupid ball!" I yelled throwing Kyle's ball at the brunette and watched in horror as he side stepped and the ball smacked the coach in the head.

"Oh shit" I whispered out when I saw the coach point at me and curled his finger and uncurled motioning for me to go to him. I sighed as I walked to him and was handed the pink detention slip and got my stuff and left to the locker rooms to change then head to the detention room.

**Misty's POV**

we were all in the gymnasium watching a stupid sports commercial by the people that sponsored the school and once it was over Principle Cyrus began to speak.

"Welcome to our first assembly in our brand new gym funded generously by Power Gem, drink of champions!" he said the jocks were the ones cheering while everyone else seemed not to care.

"Our assembly today... is about.. are you ready? personal empowerment" Cyrus started again not that I was really listening Two girls dressed in cheerleading outfits came up to me and smiled.

"Hey" said the pink haired girl

"Hey" I said smiling a little the girl smiled at her brown haired friend than back at me.

"Why don't you find another seat" said the pinkette. one of the boys behind me wearing a jacket matching the girls uniform laughed

"Why don't you make me" I said smiling causing the same boy to laugh. I watched as a brown haired boy with brown eyes stand up and pushed a guy out of his seat telling him to get lost then he helped the two girls in and wrapped his arm around the brown haired girl while another boy wrapped his arm around the pinkette. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Cyrus talking about empowering students. I smiled mischievously.

"You want an empowered student? well you're gonna get her" I whispered to myself and stood up taking my sisters jacket off so people could see my shirt.

"My shirt, my decision. don't let your school take away your rights! ok be heard! use your voice! come on he can't tell you what to wear, who to be, we can wear whatever we want! we can wear whatever we want!" I yelled at this point everyone in the gym was cheering and Cyrus and some of his coworkers where walking away. only to have one teacher hand me a detention slip. After the assembly was officially over I walked to the elevator and headed to the basement and walked around lost.

"You lost?" a guy asked me with black hair and warm brown eyes. I nodded he took the slip out of my hand gently and read it silently

"Ah detention huh? come on I'll show you around"

"What is this place"

"This? this is the underground any clubs that don't fit Cyrus taste you'll find down here" he said.

"Oh by the way I'm Ash" he said smiling I smiled back.

"I'm Misty" I said shaking his hand and followed him around as he showed me where all the clubs were.

"Well I gotta go I had to deliver something and I've already done it but detention is down the hall"

"So wait you mean to tell me that Cyrus just piles all the clubs down here?"

"Pretty much if you don't wear a varsity jacket or a cheer skirt then..."

"Then you're pretty much an invisible"

"Yep, see you're learning already" he said and walked off I sighed and walked in the direction he pointed awaiting to see how detention would be.

_**There is a moment where the stars aline, and fates collide, creating that perfect union, this was that moment...**_

"I am gonna give Cyrus a piece of my mind! While I'm gone I want you all to start cleaning up around here or something" Mrs Sanchez said and walked out the door

"she can't make us clean, its cruel and unusual punishment" Misty said standing up watching the rest of us stand up

"Welcome to high school" Lyra said still sitting in her chair

"This school stinks" Misty said watching water leak into a bucket

"Can you guys just do what Mrs. Sanchez asked I am not getting another detention because of you people" May said getting up and began cleaning with the others following except Lyra. I began cleaning and watched as Dawn began going through boxes to see what could be unpacked. with the water dripping Lyra began tapping her fingers and Dawn began playing with some keys making a beat to Lyra's tapping then Lyra got up and started tapping her drum sticks together. I then watched May start playing her violin. Then watched Dawn move and start playing the keyboard. I smiled gaining my courage and began singing.

**[Serena]**

**She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floor,**

**Her image is distorted screaming is it worth it anymore?**

**[May]**

**No~**

I smiled when May joined in still playing her violin while I started fooling around with things. smiling at them as they played.

**[Dawn]**

**Are you scared of the things that they might put you through?**

**Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?**

My eyes widened at how pretty Dawn's voice was and what she added to the song I smiled and began dancing along a bit to the song.

**Misty]**

**You're not the only one so let them criticize**

**You're untouchable when you realize oh oh oh**

I smiled as Misty smiled still playing her guitar and sang back her part for the song.

**All]**

**Change change your life take it all,**

**We're gonna stick together ,**

**Know we'll get through it all,**

**Change change your life take it all**

**You gotta use it to become what you've always known**

**(become what you've always known)**

I couldn't believe how well we sounded together and how well we came up with these lyrics from just fooling around.

**[Serena]**

**His body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name,**

**[Serena & Dawn] Just another soul with feelings but nobody there to feel the pain**

I smiled and put a cowboy hat on Dawn's head and put on a pair of nerd glasses while singing and kept dancing around.

**May]**

**no no no**

dancing around I put on a pair of sunglasses on May she kept singing and playing.

**[Dawn]**

**They can rip you bring you down down to their size,**

**but they will never get to the heart you hold inside, hmm**

Dawn wasn't only a good singer she was amazing at playing the keyboard I smiled listening to her sing and play.

**[Misty]**

**You're not the only one so let them criticize,**

**You're untouchable when you realize oh oh oh.**

When I heard Misty repeat her part of the lyrics I felt there were more to her words than just simple lyrics and danced over to Misty and put on a viking hat on her and grinned and watched as she smiled back and continued to play.

**[All]**

**Change, change your life take it all, [Lyra](Take it all)**

**We're gonna stick together , know we'll get through it all, [May](I know we'll get through it all)**

**Change change your life take it all,**

**You gotta use it to become what you've always known**

**(become what you've always known)**

**[All]**

**Change change your life take it all, (change your life and take it all)**

**change change your life take it all, (change your life and take it all)**

**[Serena]**

**You got a right to show the world, something never seen**

**We wanna hear you scream it out [May] you're not alone**

I hadn't felt this good in a long time I felt apart of something great and that scared me. I was so used to being alone just consumed in my books and lyrics that I would sing to myself and myself alone. I watched the others and smiled as I sang my part and awaited May to jump in and hear her soft soft voice.

**[May]**

**Ohh yeah**

to say the least I was shocked that May held that note I was truly amazed at how beautifully she sang it and held the note with no problems she was very talented to say the least.

**All]**

**Change, change your life take it all, [May](take it all)**

**We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all, [May](we're invincible)**

**Change change your life take it all, (change your life and take it all)**

**You're gonna use it to become what you've always known**

**(become what you've always known)**

My back was turned when Mrs. Sanchez walked back in and once i turned around and the others realized she was back we all started to panic and all talk at once May was the first to run to her seat and sit down everyone else seemed to freeze especially when Mrs Sanchez started shushing us.

"Let me think" she said.

"You!" she said pointing to me.

"Yea I'm just gonna..." and I Quickly sat at my desk and watched as Mrs Sanchez stood in front of me her finger pointing to me.

"Serena.. you..." she paused I held my breath scared to death.

"Have a beautiful voice! oh all of you do! your band its a gift!" she yelled squealing slightly.

"we are not a band" Misty said putting her guitar away.

"We don't even know each other" Lyra said walking away from the drum set.

"You guys were meant to play together its destiny oh come on you don't have a moment like that and ignore it! people need to hear you! shoo, that'll show Cyrus" she said laughing.

"That'll show Cyrus...that's it! Rising Stars! Rising Stars!" Mrs Sanchez kept yelling.

"Rising what?" Misty said questioningly.

"Rising Stars" I said beginning to feel sick just from hearing about it.

"its a talent competition winner gets a record deal" May said.

"Just think you all can show everyone around here that sports isn't the only thing that matters! so what do you think are you all in?" Mrs Sanchez asked giggling. Misty made a face.

"Pass its ridiculous" she said.

"ok what about you May"

"I really can't my grades are already dropping and I need to raise them up so no"

"yea I got stuff..." Lyra said.

"stuff" Mrs Sanchez said scoffing and walked over to me

"Well what about you Miss Serena"

"I don't sing.." I said quietly.

"Uh we just heard you sing" Mrs Sanchez said crossing her arms.

"Yea but that wasn't real... like on a stage I can't do that" i stuttered out.

"oh come on sure you can!" she said putting her hands on my desk.

"No no trust me it wouldn't be pretty the last time I Performed on stage was my first grade recital five minutes into ba ba mareep and i was throwing up down someone's back" I said and turned when Dawn laughed.

"haha yea I remember that it was hilarious" she said looking at Lyra.

"No it was humiliating sorry I cant..." I said quietly.

"well that counts me out too right? can't really enter a competition with one man in the band unless you know you're thinkin of a solo career..which I'd be happy to consider..." Dawn said

"besides Demons Blood would crush our entry we wouldn't have a shot" Lyra said holding her head up with her hands.

"She's right they are amazing" May said.

"They aren't that amazing" Lyra said.

"Well if we don't stand a chance against these Demons blood guys then why bother right?" Misty said.

"Because you said so yourself you deserve to be heard" Mrs. Sanchez said We all looked at each other and as I looked at them the one thought that came to my mind was could we really work out? regardless of my thoughts we all went our separate ways and lived our regular lives.


End file.
